Trust
by sez101
Summary: What happened on a planet, when a face from the past comes back as a host it can only mean trouble for Sam
1. Chapter 1

Daniel ran the last few strides, he was late to the briefing again, it was just that he was rechecking the details, and then realised the time but had to cross check a couple of important details, meaning he was late, Jack was going to kill him

"Sorry I'm late"

"Danny, Danny, Danny, when are you ever going to turn up on time, me and Carter have even started betting on how late you will be" Jack chided

"Sir you owe me 2 nights out, a movie and a…." she was interrupted

"Wow, you two are really immature" he glared at them

"Sg1" General Hammond entered the room Sam and Jack immediately stood to attention, Teal'c and Daniel just nodded respectively, it had taken time for them to work out what was appropriate

"At ease, ok folks what have you got on P98-876"

"Well Sir" Sam started

"The atmosphere and temperature are within normal bounds, the did show civilisation, they look quite advanced but no sign of Gould"

"Daniel"

"I was studying the architecture and language, it' written in English the architecture seems to be well very much America in the 70's and 80's which is really unusual"

"Ok Sg1 you have a go, just a meet and greet for now, be on the look out for any technology to help us, departure is at 1500"

"Yes sir"

They all left the briefing room anxious this was possibly the most similar to modern earth they had ever seen; hopefully they would have technology they would be willing to trade

Sam was first to the gate room, after checking the data; O'Neill was next followed closely by Teal'c

"5 minutes Carter,"

"What's in it for me?"

"Err, Hockey match"

"How about I pick the next team movie"

"Oh no, what do I get when I win"

"Cancel the you owe me" Sam suggested

"What's your bet?"

"About 2 minutes Sir"

They looked to the door waiting each checking their watches, impatient secretly confident they'd win

Daniel entered as Sam's time approached 1.58minutes

"Yes, I won again Sir"

"Carter how, you do it, you sure you and Daniel haven't ganged up on me" he asked suspiciously

"No Sir" Sam answered innocently

"Let me guess you two bet on me again didn't you" Daniel moaned

"Well yes but I won" Sam said gleefully

Hammonds amused voice came across as the gate finished dialling, and the blue vortex gushed out

"Sg1 you have a go"

They all nodded respectively as they headed up the ramp

Jack entered first everything looked normal, no hostiles, hearing Sam, Teal'c and Daniel come through he stood up

"Howdy folks, no hostiles so let's head out, Carter on point I got our 6"

Sam took point it was only a short walk away, 1.5 clicks

Daniel was excitedly talking to Teal'c who constantly replied indeed constantly whilst wishing he would shut up, but to polite to say anything

Jack walked behind listening to the conversation ahead glad that he wasn't the one receiving the lecture

Sam suddenly felt awarded something was wrong instinctively she dropped down and signalled for everyone to copy

Everyone dropped down straining to see or hear what Sam had

Not hearing anything, O'Neill raised an eyebrow, Sam shook she knew there was something, she could just feel it

The blue light came out of nowhere, encompassing him into unconsciousness, he didn't see the same blue light knock out Daniel, Teal'c or Sam


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the kind reviewers, you make me write so much faster

The next thing he knew he was lying on the mud floor in a cell, it was dark, the small slit in the wall didn't allow in much light, one side on the cell was bars, presumably how they got in

"Guys" he tried

No answer

"Hello, is everyone ok?"

"I am well O'Neill," Teal'c was trying to force the bars open but to no avail

"Daniel, Sam"

"Daniel Jackson remains unconscious however Samantha Carter is not present"

"Huh, where is she?" Jack looked round like he expected her t magically appear

"I do not know, I woke up moments before yourself"

He sat up ignoring the thumping in his head, moving over to Daniel he shook him awake

"Huh where am I"

"In a cell Danny boy, you ok"

"Yeh," he too sat up, looking around he scrunched his face up

"Where's Sam"

"Not in here we don't know where she is"

Detecting a hint of worry Daniel put a comforting arm around his friend

"She'll be fine"

At that moment Sam appeared, slightly muddy, blood trailing down her face, clutching her wrist

"Hi guys I got the key lets go, we don't have much time"

"You ok?" Jack questioned

"Yeah fine" she said distracted as she managed to unlock the door, swinging it open she moved away heading for the exit

"Come on" she ran they all got up, they followed her down the corridor, it was all big grey stone, like an English Castle, they came to another door it was open, pushing it they came out into a centre square, there were lots of people and Jaffa everywhere, all the people were in70's clothes, Jack looked at Sam puzzled, she ignored it

"Guys just follow me, ok"

They nodded confused but trusting in Sam, it was obvious she had a plan, they walked diagonally across the square, unchallenged, not speaking to one another, nor to anyone else

They came to a grand building, guarding the door was 2 Jaffa

"Let me through" Sam barged through them really bamboozled the others followed

"Carter what's going on?"

"Just trust me Sir"

"Ok"

Sam arrived at a room, pointing to them idle she motioned for them to stand there moving some crystals on the control panel she joined them in the middle, the rings came down, they were by the gate

"Carter our……." He began

"Here sir"

Daniel reached the DHD and dialled earth as Sam typed in the code

"Let's go home folks" Jack ordered

Daniel and Teal'c walked up and went through, Sam hesitated looking back on the planet, for the first time she looked him in the eyes, her usual warmth replaced by cold frozen eyes,

"Carter", he muttered worried

"Sir lets go home" she walked up through the gate, he followed scared, this was not the Carter he knew, she was different some how, it was going to be a long debriefing

Arriving earth side he saw Daniel and Teal'c handing there weapons over, Sam was looking at Hammond, starring he walked over placing a friendly hand on her shoulder,

"Sg1 is everything ok; you were only gone 4 hours"

They all looked puzzled except Sam who was staring daggers at Hammond but as their watches had been taken there was no way of knowing the time

"Let's get our medicals done" he suggested gently, maybe Janet could get to the bottom of what was bothering her, plus she wasn't walking quite right and the cut on her head was nasty

"Sg1 report to the infirmary, debriefing in 30 minutes" Hammond order

Sam handed her weapon to the Airman in the gate room Jack copied, instead of heading to the infirmary she headed towards Hammond's office,

"In a minute Sir, I need a word with General Hammond,"

Sam walked off, she was angry, betrayed, had he known, he must have……..

I post more with reviews so please if you read it give me advice I can't improve if nobody tells me how, this isn't to mean I want flames just constructive feedback please


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at his office, she slammed the door shut, he looked puzzled her usual air force demeanour gone

"Sir Permission to speak as your God daughter not a Major"

"Granted, Sam what's going on?" he asked puzzled by her behaviour

"Did you know? God dammed did you know?" she yelled furious slamming her hand on his desk

"Know what, is this about the mission?" he was playing catch up and was utterly confused

"Yes, I saw her, she didn't die in car crash, did you know?" her voice was angry controlled, fury blazed in her eyes, realisation dawned on him

"Oh,"

"You knew, my dad knew the 2 people I trusted more than anything lied" she turned to leave the tears welling up inside her,

"Sam wait"

Ignoring him she left, unable to face him, he stood there mouth open, he couldn't follow her it would make things worse, instead he ordered for the to Tokra be contacted

Can you guess who it is yet? I will update again soon promise, thank you to everyone who has reviewed its nice to know people are enjoying what I am writing


	4. Chapter 4

A long chapter to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far

Sam headed to the infirmary, her team were already being examined, the normal routine but they had all been unconscious so they had the more through check up, and they were sat on 3 beds next to each other 2 nurses taking it in turns to do the standard procedure

Janet walked over to her she had been separated from the team and had somehow got free, this in itself was cause for a full work up,

"Hey, you ok" she noticed the red puffy eyes, something had happened and it had to be bad to make Sam cry, noticing the head wound it didn't look too serious but it never hurt to check these things,

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," she took Sam's hand and led her to her office, locking the door and drawing the blinds to give them total privacy, Sam sat on the small couch bringing her knees up to her chest and looking at Janet with a miserable look that made Janet's heart bleed,

"Sam what's wrong?" she asked more concerned than ever

"Janet, it's everything, everything is wrong"

She burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably Janet sat down next to her drew her into a hug they stood there for ages, until Sam stopped crying

"Thanks"

"It's okay, want to tell me what that was about?"

Shaking her head she glanced at the clock, there was a knock at the door, Janet stood up and unlocked it General Hammond stood there wearing an apologetic smile, Sam turned away plain ignoring him, Janet looked puzzled but stood to attention

"Sir" she questioned,

"We need to debrief, I'm sorry doctor but Major Carter needs to hear these things, your welcome to come and join us"

"Well I need to check her over first" Janet protested

"That can wait this is more important"

He left, they followed him upstairs, Janet tried to get to talk on the way but she refused, blanking everyone

Janet received puzzled looks from the rest of Sg1 hoping she could give them some insight but she shrugged, so they sat in silence waiting for the General to begin,

He entered Janet and Jack stood up, Sam remained sitting down, ignoring him, Janet nudged her, but she ignored it, she was too angry to even look at him

"Please be seated," Hammond ignored Sam; he knew she was justifiably upset and ignored itt

"Ok folks, what can you tell me about P98-876"

"Well, we arrived, Carter took point, we were walking for about 15 minutes and Carter signalled for us all to get down, we stayed down before being attacked by hostiles, I was knocked unconscious as was Daniel and Teal'c, and I'm not sure about Carter" Jack paused carefully regarding Sam, waiting for her to take over

"I wasn't" she paused. Thinking of how to phase it, then she continued her voice in a monotone, descriptive, like it hadn't been her or she was reading from a book

"I was grabbed from behind and forced to walk into town, the others were loaded into a cart and carried down by ox, as they were of no interest to the Gould in charge, they were imprisoned in a cell, I was taken to meet the ruling Gould, with the head of Ibis"

"That's the God with the head of Thot, thoth, tahuti or tehuti. He's a good all-rounder for Arts, Science, Music, Astronomy, Speech and Letters isn't it" Daniel interrupted

"Yes but her latest host was female," Sam said finally letting her cool blue eyes meet Hammonds showing him the pain and anger she felt inside, the rest of her was rigid, her hands clenched on the table

"I think I can take it from here, Major" Hammond interrupted she glared at him again for interrupting before turning away, Janet shot Jack a concerned look,

"Several years ago a woman was abducted from a military base, in Washington, it was witnessed by several high up personal, including me, it was believed best to cover it up, and the woman's family were told she died in a car crash, luckily the husband was military and understood the need for it to classified her 2 children lived there live thinking she was dead"

"But she wasn't was she Sir" Sam looked at him anger boiling over, she broke his gaze, standing up and walking to the star map, idly wondering where her mother was now, the room was silent as they waited for Sam to continue,

"What they didn't expect was for the woman's daughter to go off world and meet her, but this time as a host" Sam continued, it clicked for the rest of the room, Daniel the peaceful negotiator put it into words

"Sam, you mean..." Sam stopped him, furiously walking back up to the table and slamming a fist down

"Yes, my mum's not dead, in fact she very much alive living in hell and I didn't know he didn't tell me not even when they knew" she yelled directing it at Hammond

"I'm so sorry," Daniel apologised feeling for her knowing what she was going through from Share, except he'd always known, Sam had had the pain of her mum dying then seeing her again, but her mum was a host a sworn enemy Sam knew what that was like to be trapped in your own body, watching yourself hurt the ones you love, it made it worse

"Why? You didn't know as well did you, all those years, and I didn't even know to look for her," her voice was under control only a slight wavering indicating the inner anger, she was sending daggers at Hammond, her arms were crossed in a defensive position daring anyone to touch her

"So what happened?" Jack asked breaking the tension

"Huh, oh you mean back there, nothing," Sam refused to look at anyone, daring someone to call her bluff

"It's Ok I understand," Hammond stood up taking a step forwards, Sam moved away the thought of him touching her left her leaving her feeling sick

"Due to conflicting emotions and interests, I suggest you get debriefed by Colonel O'Neill and Dr Frasier, Daniel, Teal'c you can attend at Major Carters wish"

Sam was left, feeling better now he'd gone she continued, no emotion in her voice like she had shut down any emotions

"Anyway I was taken to meet Thoth, like Daniel mentioned, she is the master of time, mathematics, astronomy, reading, writing, arithmetic, she had a mask on but she knew it was me, I was pushed in, made to kneel down, she took her mask off, I was speechless, she taunted me about my mum, about how glad she had been to leave me and Mark, then she insisted that I stay, it gave her ammunition against her host, every time mum tried to resist, I was punished with the hand device and occasionally I was hit, it went on for about 3 hours, mum was able to briefly overpower the Gould in her which gave me time to escape" Sam wiped away the tear the only show of emotion she had let escape, her military mask was in place as she continued making it impossible to read

"They was going to make me a Gould too, mum took total control, she couldn't bear what had happened to her to happen to me I shot her with my 9mil, then left, the guards believed I was a Gould especially as they sensed Naquidia, my allegiance to Thoth, it wouldn't of occurred to them that I wasn't true, as they didn't even know she was dead," Sam described shooting her mum as fact, the others exchanged worried glances, shooting someone you loved was hard, and Sam wasn't handling it, she had one emotional outburst nothing else

"Tell me she is still dead" Jack asked looking at Carter's face he knew she wasn't, he wasn't surprised,

"They had a sarcoughigus" Sam muttered knowing her mum would have been found and revived by now, and not knowing if she was grateful or not, her mum could have been freed but Sam hadn't been able to do that, settling for the leg, even more guilt overwhelmed her, she could shoot her mum but not her psycho ex-fiance even though he asked her to

"Carter you didn't"

"Sir, she's my mum!" Sam protested being snapped out of her thoughts

"Carter, she a Gould"

"No Sir, She may be at the moment but she won't be soon" Sam vowed

"Huh"

"I'm going back for her" Sam stood up looking out the window examining the stargate as if contemplating how

"Oh no your not" they all protested in unison, then looked at each other sheepishly kind of worried how similar they were working and each wondering if they spent to much time together,

Sam ignored them the gate was activating she could hear the sirens, warning of an incoming traveller, it was Sg12 checking in, they were on a dig off world

"Maybe we should continue this later, Sam I want to examine you, you haven't been cleared yet"

Sam turned seeing the concern in her friend's eyes she agreed, and followed her down to the infirmary

Sitting on the bed she took off her jacket so Janet could get the blood sample,

"So you said you were hurt"

Sam sighed, pulling off her t-shirt; she saw the look of horror cross her face,

"Mum fought against the Snake a lot" Sam said pride reflecting in her voice, ignoring her friends concern,


	5. Chapter 5

Janet couldn't believe she hadn't said anything earlier; her stomach had multiple bruises on it her back was slashed in a cross pattern from where she had been whipped, she was sure at least one rib was cracked, her wrists were bruised consistent with being held down, and one seemed broken, the cut on her face whilst not serious needed stitches, or at least stereo strips

"Ok, Sam, Can you take you trousers off please" Janet knew sexual assault was unlikely with the Gould being Sam's mum and female but she still had to check, in any torture case

Sam did, there were more bruises consistent with being made to kneel at the back of her legs, but nothing serious, Janet was relived, but didn't show it keeping her professional mask firmly in place,

"Right first X-ray, then we'll stitch the head and your back then plaster your wrist,"

She signalled for a nurse to take her to X-Ray, Sam was silent pondering the day, it had been such a shock, seeing her mum, she'd mourned her, and now, it was confusing, even if they did get her back would she be ok

Sam went through the motions that the nurses told her but her mind was elsewhere, back on the planet, with her mum, she'd made a vow she wouldn't rest till her mum was de-Goulded and she was going to stick to it

Janet was concerned not only was her friend hurt, 2 broken ribs and a broken wrist as well as the flesh wounds she was withdrawing, her attempts at conversation were ignored,

"Sam look at me" Janet commanded

Her head turned slowly

"I know today has been difficult, but you got to talk to us" she pleaded, taking Sam's hand in her own,

"Janet, who can I trust if I can't trust my own father?" Sam asked

"Sam you can trust me" Janet promised

"No, your bound by the military, patient confidentiality doesn't really apply, if I can't trust my dad, and my God Father, then who can I trust?" she repeated, her feelings of betrayal coming to the forefront

"Sam, they did what they thought was best"

"Even when I knew about the Stargate, the Gould they still didn't trust me enough to tell me, and with Orlin, nobody believed me, not even you, can I go home now?" She yelled, trying to deal with too many recent events, her mind spinning with confusion

Whoa way to change the subject Janet struggled to keep up

"No I want to keep you in for at least 24 hours"

"Please, I need some space, to think, re-evaluate things, please" Sam begged, which was rare for her,

"Well," Janet hesitated but saw Sam's face that said if you don't let me out I'll go AWOL

"So long as you're not alone, and no driving"

"Ok" Sam tried to hide the grimace of pain as she leaped off the bed too energetically her arm in plaster made it harder to change but she still managed it refusing Janet's help,

"Careful, now I want to see whoever is staying with you ok"

"Sure" Sam agreed not really listening

"And no working in your lab," Janet warned knowing that is what Sam normally did when avoiding her emotions

"Yes mum" Sam mocked, rolling her eyes

"I'm serious Sam; you should really still be in the infirmary,"

"Ok, Ok, no working, no driving, whoever takes me home has to have a word with you first, got it"

"I'll pop by yours later"

"Right" Sam left quickly

Who to persuade to take her home, Teal'c, Daniel or Colonel O'Neill, well not Colonel O'Neill, too awkward, Daniel would pester her with questions, Teal'c would sit there in his quiet manner, right best bet Teal'c, moving towards his quarters, she decided even Teal'c would annoy her right now, she needed to be totally alone, but where, signing out she reached the surface, although it was almost winter, the fresh air was a relief,

she started walking, she didn't know where she was walking, and had no awareness of time it was perfect, here she could reflect on her mum in peace, the good times they'd had before she'd "Died", then the thought crossed her mind, what had her mum suffered for her escape, she knew the Gould had the power to cause the host great pain, she stopped walking, engulfed in pain and sadness, she should of waited fought them all, brought her home, instead she'd broken the golden rule, she'd left someone behind, she felt sick, she knelt down on the cold ground, when had it started raining she asked herself not that it mattered nothing mattered anymore, the people close to her had betrayed her now she'd betrayed her mum, she started sobbing letting out all the pain she had held inside for so long,

Inside the base a frantic search had begun, concerned about Sam, starting when Teal'c, Daniel and Jack had popped by the infirmary to find out why it was taking so long, Janet informed them she'd sent Sam to find one of them, a quick call to Hammond confirmed he hadn't see her not surprising really, phoning the outside gate, no sign, so they were now searching the base, with no luck

Jack remembered when the Crystal Charlie was there all he wanted to do was to get out of the base, but not drive, he headed up to the surface, confirming with the Guards Sam had signed out over 2 hours ago, leaving a message for the others that Sam was on the surface

Heading up he started walking around it was really raining now, he just hoped Sam had a coat, spying a figure hunched up on the floor, he ran over, it was Sam! She didn't have a coat dressed in a t-shirt, not noticing the rain had frozen and the Colorado winter was in full blow as snow filled the sky, the icy wind howled, taking his coat off he wrapped it around her, she didn't seem to notice him touching her but she was frozen, her skin with a bluish tinge,

"Sam, Sam listen to me we have got to get you inside"

"No, I can't, I let you down" Sam fought weakly against him,

"Sam you haven't" Jack had no idea what she was on about or how any of this was her fault just knowing he had to get her inside

"You called me Sam" she realised

"I guess I did"

"Am I Dying?" she asked suddenly, spacing out

"No" he said wondering where that came from, fear gripping his heart as he wondered what she knew that he didn't

"You only call me Sam when I'm dying" she changed the subject, he struggled to keep up like Janet earlier, Sam's mind making huge leaps as she struggled to piece together the recent events

"Jack, why didn't they tell me?" his heart went out to herm he reached out glad when she accepted his hug,

"I guess they were scared"

"Of me"

"No, about the consequences, the repercussions, you thought your mum was dead, you were moving on with your life, to tell you would have achieved nothing"

"So you think they were right" her voice rose angrily, she pushed him away moving clumsily to her feet

"I didn't say that, but I can see why they did what they did" Jack joined her, stepping towards her, and holding her steady

"I'm cold" She said burying into his chest,

"Come on let's get you inside"

She stood up leaning on him as he guided her down the mountain, arriving near the entrance they saw a very worried, Janet Frasier

"Uh oh, if looks could kill," He whispered, seeing Janet very pissed off

"Sam what the hell were you thinking?" she asked furious

"Cold" Sam muttered

"Janet" he called Sam collapsed as he held her and lowered her to the floor

"She's burning up" Janet had run over as she saw Sam go down, and instantly put her hand to Sam's forehead, feeling the heat rising off Sam she knew it was bad,

"Let's get her inside, now she motioned for some SF's to help carry her,

"You too, you're soaked through" she gave him a glare hoping he'd follow orders

"But Doc" more out of habit than anything

"No arguments go" it came out slightly harsher that she had intended, he winced.

"Sir Yes Sir" he saluted standing to attention

She smiled as she ran behind the airmen following them down to the infirmary

"M…..m" Sam muttered

"Sam hold on" Janet ordered

"H….t"

"Its' okay, just please hold on" Janet begged, trying not to cry

"Ok" Sam promised Janet desperately hoped it was true

Sam drifted into unconsciousness welcoming the blackness; the pain couldn't find her here, nothing could

Janet wiped her forehead, and went out to meet, 5 anxious males outside

"She is going to be ok, an infection, caused by the cold and her injuries I've started her on broad scale antibiotics,"

"Did she say anything?"

"No, she is still unconscious"

General Hammond stood next to a frozen O'Neill, whilst a recently arrived Jacob stood anxiously waiting to talk to his very annoyed daughter, Daniel and Teal'c stood also worried about their friend

Sam was feverish, and despite what she'd said earlier Janet had to admit, Sam wasn't going to make it, unless, of course, she ran outside an idea in her head

"Can you use the healing device, please?" she begged Jacob needlessly

"Yes" he said already pulling it out of the pouch where he kept it on his Tok'ra uniform

"General" she checked as a second thought

"Permission granted"

"Colonel go and change" Janet ordered suddenly noticing he was still wet

"But" he protested wanting to make sure Sam was actually ok

"Go" she ordered cutting his losses Jack left mastering the 2minute shower and change, returning in time to see Jacob work his magic

Jacob stood over Sam, and let the warmth glow,

He moved the device up and down finding the main source of the infection he managed to fight it, then moving to the broken ribs, next the arm, and the other general bruising and whip marks feeling disgusted at the treatment of his daughter

Finishing he swapped back to Jacob,

"Selmak says there was a lot of damage but nothing he couldn't fix" Sam started to come round

"M…u…m." she muttered

"Sam" Janet said

"Sam honey its me dad I'm here"

"pis, ..ff" she muttered still not opening her eyes the anger evident in her voice, everyone looked at Jacob curious to how he would react

"Sammie" he tried again

"Id, u ….lied"

"Sammie I had no choice," the regret reflected in his voice

"Always choice" she was coming around more, as her voice got stronger so did the emotions mainly anger,

"Sammie, I didn't even know about this program until I joined with Selmak, and when I did, it was believed by the that she was dead, I didn't want to put you through it I'm sorry as a Tok'ra I read every report for a hint but there was nothing"

"Not dead" Sam muttered

"I know, we have to do everything we can to free her, together," he stretched out his hand hoping she'd take it,

"Together, Sam agreed, finally opening her eyes and grasping his hand, everyone else in the room releasing the breath they never knew they were holding

"One way or another" Jacob agreed

Sam sat up; Janet took her blood pressure, pulse and temperature

"Everything is normal"

"So we can go back" Sam asked hope sparkling in her eyes

"Whoa Carter hold your horses" Jack said

"Sir imagine if Charlie was alive on that planet don't tell me you'd leave him there any longer than necessary" Sam shot back spitefully, Jack's face went ashen

"Sam" Jacob chided, Sam blinked,

"Sorry Sir" she realised how harsh she had been still she had got her point across and that was the main thing

"S'okay carter" he accepted

"Sam is right we need to move before she leaves" Daniel argued knowing what it was like to have a loved one at the hands of the Gould

"Ok let's go and plan this" Jack consented Sam leapt off the bed feeling fine now the healing device had done its job, Janet still watched her carefully knowing Sam wouldn't say anything

They walked to the briefing room where a plan was quickly hatched, Hammond gave his permission and it began,

The MALP rolled up the ramp entering the wormhole it triggered the grenades to be launched the Jaffa around the gate were taken out as the 5man strike team consisting of Sg1 and Jacob who with precision accuracy took out the remaining Jaffa they then ran down the hill hoping they hadn't been seen so the blue light didn't get them, unfortunately they were wrong, Jack felt in engulf him as he thought for the second time that day Cp

Please, please, please review


	6. Chapter 6

He woke up in the same cell as last time but this time 2 team mates down, Jacob and Sam were no where to be seen, he looked around again, walking round he room several times but accepting the fact, they weren't there

Sam woke up on a soft bed, looking down and gently stroking her face was her mum

"Mum" she said temporally confused forgetting about the whole situation

"Sammie your back and you brought your daddy to me don't worry, I forgive you for escaping, Sammie you won't escape again" Sam fought to sit up noticing her clothes had changed from the green BDU's to a dark blue velvet sleeveless full length dress with a very low neckline, she pulled it up slightly uncomfortable, Alison Carter (Sam's mum) held her down so she was still lying on the bed,

"Sammie you need to rest, sleep" Alison ordered gently, Sam could almost forget her mum was a Gould if she closed her eyes for just a second,

"No" Sam tried to sit up, Alison pushed her down using the superior strength of the Gould, Sam accepted she wasn't going anywhere and laid down on the bed, arms folded in a defensive gesture

"Rest I must take my leave, there are guards inside and outside your room, you cannot escape so don't even try Sammie, I don't want to hurt you again, my darling" Alison told her brushing some stray hairs out of Sam's face, Sam looked away the gesture too familiar

"Love you Sammie" her mum placed a kiss on Sam's forehead just like she remembered causing Sam a new wave of pain and confusion, before sweeping out the room,

Sam lay back on the bed confused, she had acted so much like her mum but surely it was the Gould, the pain of losing her mum came to the surface and Sam sobbed into her pillows her emotions at war, as the guards watched taking notes

Jacob was stripped down to the waist, his arms hung from shackle strung from the ceiling in a small dark room, damp had seeped through the ceiling leading to mould growing on the walls; he waited for the inevitable, Alison and Thoth, he wasn't disappointed, the door opened,

"Jacob and who is your friend?" Thoth asked, Jacob's eyes lashed as Selmak took control

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra" he said raising his head to look at Thoth in the eye

"A Tok'ra" Thoth scorned, Jacob took over desperate to talk to his wife

"Alison" he said voice wavering at seeing his wife after so long, he longed to reach out touch her, reassure himself that she was real

"Jakey" the soft voice of his wife spoke he didn't know if it was Alison or Gould, but it used her pet name for him, his heart broke at the familiar name used in such a malicious manner,

"Fight him Ali, fight, we will save you" he promised maintaining the eye contact

"Jakey, Jakey, Jakey what of I don't want to be saved, I have you, and Sammie what else do I need, oh wait Marky boy, I wonder if the good old US of A would trade him for the other 3" she questioned

"Don't involve Sam or Mark in this" Jacob threatened

"But me and Sammie have been having such fun" Jacob felt the horrible wave of fear clench his heart and travel down his legs making them go wobbly at the mention of any harm being done to his daughter

"What have you done to Sam" he asked trying to prevent his voice from shaking

"Nothing, its girl talk" Thoth laughed before turning really serious her eyes flashed

"Now Jakey," she leant forwards kissing him softly like he remembered he closed his eyes lost in years of memories, he was brought out with a snap of a whip

"Let the fun begin" Thoth smiled Alison's smile, Jacob shuddered, it was one thing to be tortured but by one you love, he had a knew appreciation of Dr Jackson and his bravery

"Why did you lie to Sammie she thought I was dead" Swish the whip collided with his back he screamed

"I had to I was ordered to" he panted between the pain

"By the military, my host was always to willing to let you go to" swoosh

"You missed such a lot she always pretended she didn't mind but she did, missing Sam's birth and first 3 birthdays," swoosh "Mark's first tooth" swoosh, "Sam scraping her knee falling off her bike" swoosh, "Mark's football final," swoosh "they hated you for it I had to bribe them when you came home, a new football if you play with daddy" swoosh, Jacob fought tears at the hurtful things his wife was saying begging Selmak to come forwards, she did letting Jacob rest, Thoth sensed the change

"I will be back, I want to spend time with my daughter" she swept out the room ignoring Jacob's angry shouts begging her to leave Sam alone

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were bored after playing I spy, very hard when all you could see was bars, walls and window and after someone guessed bars for the 4th time they gave up and were playing rock paper scissors when Alison/Thoth walked in

"The famous SG1, Sammie's friends" she greeted them, they were struck with how much Sam looked liked her mum

"Where is Sam?" Daniel asked concerned

"Sammie she is resting, we have a busy day planned" She smiled giving them all chills, with fear for Sam not physically but mentally, having anyone's dead mum as a twisted Gould would screw with them, Sam was no different

"Well I'm busy, busy, busy"

She swept away leaving them alone again

"I swear if that snake has hurt Sam" Jack growled betraying all of their fears

Sam had stopped crying and had sat up noticing there was 5 Jaffa at opposite ends of the room with zats, there was no way she could take them, instead she made do with pacing the room when her mum walked in

"Sammie," her mum walked over and hugged her, Sam hugged her mum back, knowing it was a Gould, but her mum too and when she acted like her mum Sam forgot the Gould was there forcing herself to remember,

"Please come with me" her mum left Sam followed with little choice as the Jaffa primed there zats

"Where is dad and Sg1?" Sam asked

"Jakey isn't co-operating, so I had to teach him a little lesson, don't worry though Sammie it wasn't permanent, and Sg1 I left them in a cell, I can't decided what to do with them, do I kill them, or make them into servants maybe just play with them till they scream and beg for mercy, what do you think Sammie?"

"Let them go mum, you got me and dad" Sam pleaded

"You care about them" her mum noticed, as Sam realised her mistake

"If you behave they will not be harmed" her mum threatened, Sam looked away trying not to give her mum any further advantage

"Tell me Sammie ever heard a grown man scream its haunting, they all break, beg for mercy in the end Sammie especially after they have been in the sarcoughigus realised death isn't permanent and the pain always start again, they always beg me, Sammie ever seen a grown man beg, the question would be who first, the one with glasses his not even military, probably not trained in resistance techniques or would it be the Jaffa, strong and silent his screams they would be loud, or perhaps the Colonel, the leader, what do you think Sammie" her mother taunted, Sam looked at her mum tears filled her eyes

"I'll behave" she promised watching her mum's face turn to glee as her insides turned to jelly

"Good girl" her mum came over gently stroking Sam's hair, Sam forced herself not to flinch

"You cut it" she played with a small strand

"Military mum" Sam reminded her

"Oh yes, you followed your father, don't worry Sammie soon he'll join us he just needs to learn a few lessons about who is in charge" Alison's face lit up in a huge smile

"Where is dad?" Sam asked being reminded of him and concern about what her mum had done to him

"Don't worry Sammie, daddies doing something really important but he loves you very much" Alison answered like she had all those years back

"Now come on its dinner time" Alison led her by the hand, down to a room where a huge feast had been prepared

"Wash your hands Sammie" she reminded her, Sam did so before joining her mum at the table

"Thoth" Sam asked wanting to talk to him

"Yes Sammie" he replied

"Why did you take my mum host there are 6.6billion people on earth why her?" Sam asked

"She was beautiful, and she was there" he explained simply

"So it was a case of wrong place wrong time"

"No Sammie it was destiny" Sam shuddered the remnants of her time with Jonas Hanson sneaking through

"But why are you treating me like this, like I'm your daughter" Sam asked having to know

"Sammie, you are my daughter, host and symbiote live as one, love as one, your mother loves you with all the world and so do I" Thoth told her, Sam shuddered as Thoth put her arm round her

"Now Sammie eat your vegetables" her mum reminded her, Sam choked back a sob, talking to the Gould had made it easier to remember it wasn't her mum that she was talking to,

"Hey Sammie don't get upset" her mum chided putting an arm round her, Sam froze at the contact,

"Sssh baby ssssh" Sam's mum cooed misinterpreting the action rocking Sam slightly as she had done when Sam was little, this was the final straw for Sam who burst into racking sobs of confusion, stress and worry

For this chapter I asked myself how would I feel if my mum who I thought was dead came back to life and acted like my mum even though I knew she had a Gould thus Sam's reactions

Please let me know if you think it worked, plus due to real life obligation I won't be updating till friday


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob hung from his cell worrying about Sam, all he could think was his reaction to Alison and by the sounds of it with Sam she was acting normal,

'Jacob Sam is strong' Selmak tried to reassure him

'Sel you heard her, she is twisted what is that going to do to Sam'

'Sam will cope'

'I wish I could be sure Selmak, but this is Sam's mum, heck I had trouble separating Ali and Thoth with you reminding me, Sam really took her mum's death hard like any kid would, I'm just scared Sel' he admitted for the first time to himself, he felt Selmak wrap his 'arms' around him in a Tok'ra version of a hug

Sam had finally stopped crying and felt the overwhelming urge to sleep that you get after crying for to long, her mum seemed to sense this

"Sammie come on bed time"

"K mum" Sam muttered sleepily using her mum as support to walk to the room where she had been earlier with the bed in the middle, Sam lay down and her mum held her head on her lap, gently playing with the strands of hair

"Love you mum" Sam said sleepily

"Love you too sweetie" Sam's mum planted a kiss on Sam's forehead lifting her head placing it gently on the pillow

"Bye baby" she whispered making sure the Jaffa were watching her precious daughter

Alison walked back to where Jacob was

"Jakey" she greeted, checking his injuries pleased to see they had healed slightly

"Where is Sam?" he asked hoping she tell him

"Sleeping, we've had a very busy day" Alison smiled, Jacob felt the rush of fear return as he tried to work out what she meant by that,

"What have you been up to?" He asked flippantly hoping she open up if she didn't think he was prying she'd open up more

"Girly stuff, it was so nice catching up with my Sammie again" Alison smiled

"But enough about Sammie, Jakey I don't want to hurt you anymore, will you behave, cus if you behave I'll let you come down," she promised running her hand down his arm, he shuddered under the touch as she ran her nails down his chest

"And what do I have to do if I you let me free" Jacob asked knowing there was bound to be a price

"Well Jacob as your god you would have to fulfil my every desire" she looked at him desire evident in her eyes,

'what do you think Selmak' Jacob asked 'well we would be able to more if we could wonder freely and we may be able to see Sam but can you play the game' Selmak asked, Jacob considered it 'if it is too much I can over' Selmak offered

"Ok you have a deal Ali" Jacob used Ali so the Gould wouldn't get suspicious of his motives; she undid the restraints caressing him as she did

"Can we check on Sammie beforehand?" he asked needing to see his daughter was ok, Alison thought about it

"She is sleeping so we have to be quiet"

"Ok" Jacob readily agreed, he followed her down the gold corridors wearing just a pair of BDU pants, they came to the room where Sam was sleeping she stirred slightly in the throws of a nightmare

"Excuse me Jakey, Sammie needs me" Alison told him making sure the Jaffa waited with him while she went in gently stroking Sam's hair, in a soothing manner singing

Hush little baby don't you cry mamma's gonna sing you a lullaby,

Jacob felt a tear forming it was what Alison had sung to Sam when she was little and had a nightmare, he could almost believe she wasn't a Gould

"Mum" Sam's voice broke through the singing Alison stopped singing but continued the stroking

"Ssssh Sammie you had a bad dream, its okay though baby, I'm here, Sammie I won't leave you, I love you Sam" she told her hugging her awkwardly

"Love you too mum" Sam murmured sleepily drifting off to sleep again, Jacob found himself looking away, Sam had forgotten her mum was a Gould, Jacob could only hope that Sam would get threw this, when this all came to a head.

Alison sat with Sam for about 30minutes longer before remembering Jacob, carefully she lifted Sam placing her back on the bed and having a word with the Jaffa before returning to Jacob

"Sorry about that, but Sammie needed ME" she added emphasis on the me, Jacob felt anger engulf him


	8. Chapter 8

"Now Jakey you have seen Sam, please come with me" Jacob numbly followed Alison down the corridor to her bedroom, she lay on the bed, Selmak took over at Jacob's pleading totally shutting him out,

Jacob was woken up much later by Selmak, Alison was asleep next to him, quietly he got up and collected a zat by attacking the Jaffa outside the door and knocking him out, then zatted Alison, tying her up and gagging her before throwing her over his shoulder, checking the corridor was clear he ran outside the compound leaving Alison hidden hoping she'd be safe while he rescued the others, he walked calmly into the compound hoping any Jaffa he encountered wouldn't question it, it worked and he reached the cell where Sg1 were being held in record time

"Psst Jack" he whispered

"Jacob that you?" a voice asked, Jacob opened the door to see all 3 male members of Sg1, looking very roughed up

"Got some water Jake" Jack croaked after not having any for ages, Jacob shook his head

"No but I know where we can get some"

"Where is Thoth?" Daniel asked

"I zatted her, she is outside"

"And Sam" Jack asked not hiding the urgency in his voice

"Sleeping but there are Jaffa guarding her I will need your help" Jacob told them, they stood up willing to whatever necessary to help Sam, Jacob helped Daniel to his feet

"So what is the plan?" Jack asked

"Well, get weapons, free Sam, collect Ali then go to the gate" Jacob said

"Do you think it will be that simple" Daniel asked very simply doubting the plan

"Sure Danny boy" Jack clapped him on the back his eyes shining in excitement giving a small smile of anticipation

Working as a team they took out the 2 guards walking past the cell Daniel distracting them and Jack and Teal'c taking them out quickly and efficiently, Jacob stood back admiring it and now realising why Sg1 was such a good team the way they worked knew exactly what each other were thinking and they strengths he knew Sam would need her friends to recover but knew her friends would be there

"Jacob" Jacks teasing tone brought him out of his musings

"Hate to interrupt but were kinda of on a mission here" Jack reminded him, lightly scolding him

"Well lets go then" Jacob replied noticing that Teal'c and Daniel had disarmed the guards shared out the equipment and deposited them in their old cell,

"Well off to Oz" Jack said leading the way to get Sam,


	9. Chapter 9

They snuck down several corridors Jacob leading the way, when they came to the room where Sam was Jacob signalled for him and Jack to go in Daniel and Teal'c to follow, on 3 they all burst in, Sam was sleeping on the bed, as they zatted the Jaffa she didn't stir, Daniel checked her pulse,

"She's alive, Sam, Sam wake up" he tried, she didn't stir he exchanged a worried glance with Jack,

"Grab her we need to go" Jacob told them hearing reinforcements coming down the corridor; Jack lifted her up carefully cradling her against his chest like a mother would with a baby,

Jacob led the way knowing the layout of the base best, Jack followed carrying his precious load, Daniel and Teal'c brought up the rear, reaching the outside of the complex Jacob went and collected the now conscious Alison who was screaming into her gag, he lifted her up in the same way Jack was holding Sam, they ran to the gate encountering Jaffa who were guarding it, Teal'c took the left side firing his staff weapon which he had acquired, Daniel was on the right with a zat, Jacob altered Alison's position so she was over his shoulder allowing him a free arm to shoot, Jack did the same thing, together they took out the 5jaffa, Daniel dialled home while Teal'c used Sam's GDO to type in the code and they ran through the gate,

On the other side Janet was waiting with the medical team rushing Sam out of there, Alison was secured and taken to a holding room, Jacob contacted the Tok'ra to get the Gould Thoth removed, Jack followed Sam to the infirmary waiting outside with Daniel and Teal'c for news Janet walked out, knowing they'd be waiting

"At first glances it appears she is sleeping, we need to talk to Thoth find out what happened" She told them

"I'll go" Jack volunteered glad to finally be doing something of use

"I will accompany you O'Neill" Teal'c volunteered thinking along the same lines, they walked to the holding cell

"Thoth" Jack greeted putting on a smile

"I know what you want, you want to know why Sammie won't wake up" she smiled smugly,

"Yes and your going to tell us" Jack told her in no uncertain terms

"Can't she won't wake up for just anyone, I put drugs in her food, to make her more compliant she was beginning to have doubts, I couldn't have her having doubts could I now?" the Gould smiled again walking arrogantly to the door

"Well do you want me to help you or not?" she asked, Jack and Teal'c exchanged a glance knowing they had no choice they escorted her to the infirmary

Please, please review


	10. Chapter 10

When they arrived Alison went straight over to Sam, not noticing Janet, Daniel Jacob and General Hammond watching in the observation room, she whispered in Sam's ear, everyone strained to hear what was being said and luckily in the quiet environment of the infirmary they could

"Sammie, Sam honey wakey, wakey its okay Sammie I'm here mummies here" She said stroking Sam's hair, they watched as Sam began to wake up, Janet excused herself to go and check on her patient

"Mum" Sam's sleepy voice broke through the quiet

"Sammie your awake"

"Yeh" Sam said barely opening her eyes, Janet in interrupted

"Sam how do you feel?" she asked checking her pulse and breathing

"Sleepy" she responded rubbing her eyes, Alison was subtly pulled back by Teal'c, who had spotted 2 Tok'ra arriving

"The deplantation process is about to begin" he told them, Sam sat up pushing away the cover not realising she was still wearing the dress, Janet tried to fight her pushing her back down

"Please Janet I have to watch" she pleaded, Janet relented instead collecting a wheelchair from nearby, Sam sat in it and was wheeled behind her mum who had begun fighting, they led her into the operating room, only Teal'c and the 3 Tok'ra including Jacob were allowed in the rest fought for seats above, Jack sat one side of Sam, Janet the other both holding a hand in show of support, Sam appreciated it giving them a squeeze her attention solely focused on the room below

They began injecting a substance into the symbiote then carefully making the incision before unravelling it, everyone was silent, the tension in the room was almost visible, Sam sat pale eyes fixed on her mums neck watching the snake being taken out only now fully realising it hadn't been her mum in control, tears rolled down her eyes but she didn't move afraid the slightest movement would change something

Jack in particular, and the rest of the people in the observation room kept flittering torn between concern for Sam and fascination at the operation,

Suddenly Jacob swore dropping the forceps and clutching Alison as she fitted, the other Tok'ra following suit

"What's happening" Sam shrieked calming down as her mum stopped the Tok'ra slowly released their hold, closing up, Jacob met them outside tears running down his face, grief was obvious

"Sam I'm so sorry, it didn't work, Thoth is dead however Ali is hanging on, it won't be for long, Sam she is dying"

Sam surprised all of them by calmly walking into the room with Jacob close behind, Jack went to follow but was stopped by General Hammond putting a hand on his shoulder

"Son I think they need to be alone right now, we need to be ready to pick up the pieces," Hammond warned Jack relented sitting on one of he plastic chairs outside quickly followed by Daniel and Janet, Teal'c stood guard by the door and Hammond went to talk quietly with the 2 Tok'ra escorts

Thank you to all who have reviewed especially Crazy babiih as she has reviewed loads, thank you


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Sam and Jacob had taken up positions either side of Alison's bed each holding a hand, Alison woke up, not saying anything after so long not of not being in control forgetting how to speak

"Hey mum" Sam said trying to keep her voice steady and failing miserably

"Sam" Alison said openly crying

"Its okay mum your free now" Sam said only now crying again, her eyes going all puffy

"Love you Sammie" she whispered growing weaker the effort of talking becoming too much

"Love you too mum always" Sam sobbed out, trying to talk but the tears getting in the way, Jacob squeezed Alison's hand as a way of getting her attention, she turned her head to look at him

"Jakey" she said surprise filling her voice, her pale white face was no contrast to the sheet her blue eyes matched Sam's he thought as he gazed lovingly into them savouring every moment

"Ali, I'm sorry, I'm sorry every time I went away for not appreciating you more, for being late, forgetting dinner" he said in a big rush, only Alison's finger on his lips silenced him, before it lovingly wiped away the tears that had fallen

"Jake, I'd forgiven you a long time ago, I knew what I was getting into when I married you, you gave me the best years of my life, I love you so much I can't express it in words" she said not once breaking the magically eye contact they had going

"I love you too Ali, with everything that I have and am and ever will be"

"Promise me something both of you" she whispered growing weaker, and starting to fade away, they both nodded solemnly

"Anything mum" Sam sad speaking for both of them

"Be happy and don't let anything stop you" she said, all three were crying, none of them cared

"Promise mum"

"Promise Ali" came at the same time from the both of them each holding on to each precious second like it was a lifeline

"Love you" Ali whispered her voice no more than a breath, it was her last, they saw her close her eyes drifting off to a permanent sleep, free of the evil

"We love you too mum sleep well" Sam said kissing her mum on the forehead and quietly leaving the room in to the awaiting arms of her friends, Jacob lingered for a little longer, just savouring the moment

"Love you Ali" he said finally not knowing how much time he'd spent sitting there gazing at his dead wife, copying Sam he placed a kiss on her forehead brushing some stray hairs back and wiping away the traces of the tears before covering her with a blanket

He pulled himself together straightening his uniform and wiping away all traces of tears then with a deep breath opened the door,

Sam was sandwiched between Jack and Daniel crying into Jack shoulder, Daniel was rubbing her back and Jack was hugging her, George was looking on, waiting for Jacob, Teal'c was scaring all others away so they wouldn't see, Janet was quietly conferring with Daniel watching him pat Sam's back, as Jack whispered comforting platitudes into her ear, he stood lost George took him by the arm leading him away to his office where he knew his friend would feel safe to break down, Sam was ok, she was with friends

Jacob sat in Hammond's office sobbing as Hammond calmly listened each had a glass of Hammonds finest scotch, it was a routine they had done it after Alison twice now and Emma, (Hammond's dead wife), each trusted each other enough to let down their barriers, he told Hammond about the planet every detail how he felt everything, Hammond listened not commenting letting Jacob tell him everything, making a note to check on Sam. Finally he finished Hammond poured him some more scotch as a simple way of telling him it was ok, Jacob accepted wiping the tears away hiding all evidence he'd been crying, they were interrupted by the 2 Tok'ra members who had been ordered back to base with Jacob, Selmak took over telling them in Gould X-rated language to go away, when Jacob interrupted

"Sel its okay" Jacob reassured him recognising Alison's last words and being with the Tok'ra made him happy, Selmak made him happy, Selmak gave him a big brain hug

"George I'm going to need a favour" He asked knowing what would make Sam happy but was out of reach

"Anything" Hammond promised

"5minutes on the red phone" Jacob asked, Hammond raised his eye brows

"Our last promise was to be happy I want Sam to be happy as much as I hate it he makes her happy" Hammond lifted the red phone moving it closer to Jacob as a way of consenting, Jacob lifted it up

"Yes, Mr President its Jacob carter of the Tok'ra I have a favour"

"Shall we check on Sam" Hammond asked carefully watching as Jacob hung up not giving anything away, Jacob nodded as they walked to where they had left them, hearing the footsteps Sam looked up throwing herself on Jacob in a huge hug he lead her away from the crowd as they talked for ages, she started crying as he explained he had to go away again but nodded her understanding none the less, suddenly she gave him a huge hug, crying with happiness, everyone looked watching wondering why, George knew and hid a smile, then they walked back arm in arm, Jacob subtly led Jack off

"Take care of her son"

"Always do Jacob"

"You love her" he accused

"Yes" Jack admitted

"Good, here" Jacob handed him a piece of paper the president had faxed confirming Jack as ambassador to the Asguard, Jack looked at him confused

"I am official ambassador to the Tok'ra, Sam is my daughter, she shares in my diplomatic immunity, you've always been the unofficial ambassador for the Asguard you're the one they call upon, you negotiated the treaty this makes it official it would mean no extra responsibilities except you and Sam can now have a relationship if you chose to do so" Jacob paused to see Jack look serious

"Thank you Jacob" he said seriously

"Just take good care of her"

"I promise" Jack replied shaking his hand

So what did you think of my alternative to the regs, thank to all those whop pointed out my chapter reposting


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening a sombre Sg1 sat round the table at Sam's, Janet had to go home to look after Cassie, they ordered Sam's favourite pizza, ham and pineapple and sat eating it quietly, Jack broke the silence after realising his concern for Sam had meant Daniel had taken the last slice

"Hey that was mine" he said indignantly

"Was not, you snooze you loose" Daniel retorted taking a big bite getting sauce everywhere

"Was too" Jack argued

"Was not, umm yummy" Daniel said tasting it again, they were interrupted by Sam laughing softly

"Sorry it just seemed so normal" she apologised glad to see that meeting her mum and being confused to where her loyalties lie hadn't changed her friend's opinions of her

"Were normal?" Daniel questioned

"Well I am" Jack retorted eyeing Daniel as if he was cafeteria food

"Are not"

"Am too" Jack shrugged losing interest in the argument and flicking on the TV find a Simpson's episode, after a few hours Daniel and Teal'c said there goodbyes, Jack and Sam sat on the couch when Sam started crying

"I miss her" she admitted, Jack hugged her, allowing himself to enjoy the closeness

"It sounds weird but I'm kinda glad she is dead, finally free" she looked at him fearful of his reaction, he hugged her again, before softly kissing her hair

"Sam that's nothing to be ashamed about, your mum was trapped in her own body for 25years you freed her you should be proud"

"But I….I" Sam began

"Sam there is no doubt you were confused on the planet, Gees if it had been Charlie" Jack shuddered

"You acted normal in the situation, you did well Sam, I'm proud of you" he told her, she looked at him weighing up his words seeing only genuine concern she nodded believing him

"I forgot she wasn't my mum till they took it out, it said it loved me, that they love as one which mean it loved me," she shuddered the thought sickening her

"Its hard not to" Jack whispered, Sam gave him a measuring glare trying to work out what he meant by that

"You mean" she began then doubting herself she trailed off

"Yes Sam I do"

"Me too, Jack I love…" she hesitated again making sure he was on the same wavelength, he smiled giving a small encouraging nod

"I love you" she tired again

"I love you too Sam" they kissed, and Sam realised she had fulfilled her promise

She was truly happy

The end

Please review


End file.
